10 cosas que odio-amo de mi pareja
by Mary-chan Rodriguez
Summary: Yaku y Kuroo tienen una relación desde el segundo año en Nekoma, Yaku narrará las diez cosas más relevantes (de su enorme lista) que ama/odia de Kuroo desde que comenzaron a salir, contando una experiencia que describe con exactitud cada una de las diez cosas enumeradas.


**Todo el one-shot esta escrito desde el punto de vista de Yaku. La idea surgió de la nada, además quisiera que hubiera más sobre esta pareja por lo menos en español no he encontrado mucho de ellos, intentaré hacer mucho más de ellos ya que no son muy populares~ y a mi punto de vista hacen una hermosa pareja.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son Furudate Haruichi-sensei, solamente los utilice para esta historia y tal vez unas más adelante.**

 **Sin más, les invito a iniciar la lectura~**

* * *

 **1\. Su altura.**

Kuroo, podrá ser irritante en todos los sentidos cuando lo quiere pero se sobrepasa más cuando de altura de ambos se refiere, como odio cuando coloca su brazo de forma despreocupada en mi cabeza como si fuera algo para apoyarse.

— ¿Podrías quitar tu brazo de mi cabeza? —pregunte con tono irritado a punto de golpear al peli negro.

—Yakkun, ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que no? — dijo con una sonrisa burlona agachando un poco su cuerpo.

Como odio que haga eso, quería matarlo le iba a propinar un puñetazo pero Kuroo detuvo mi puño para luego quitar su brazo y jalarme para besarme los labios. ¡Demonios! Sabe cómo bajar mi enojo, apreté mi puño y correspondí el beso abrazando el cuello con mi brazo libre de Kuroo poniéndome de puntillas para que este no se agachará tanto, mientras Kuroo abría mi puño y entrelazaba mis dedos con los de él en un agarre cálido y tranquilo.

—Sabes que te odio ¿verdad? — le dije frunciendo el ceño tratando de disimular mi felicidad con enojo.

—Sé que me amas aunque no lo admitas— me dijo sonriendo pero sin burla para besarme nuevamente.

Odiaba tener que ponerme en puntillas, odiaba que este se burlará de mi altura cuando se le daba una oportunidad pero también amaba como me sorprendía con abrazos por la cintura o como cuando me sentía algo triste lo abrazaba y mi rostro podía reposar en el pecho de Kuroo para calmarme con el sonar de su corazón. Era una ventaja y desventaja tener un novio alto.

—Eres un idiota— le respondí sonriendo ocultando mi rostro en el pecho de Kuroo mientras un sonrojo cubría mis mejillas.

—Yo también te amo— me dijo acariciando suavemente mi cabeza.

 **2\. Su sentido del humor.**

Si comienzo a pensar en esta gran "cualidad", si es que es la palabra correcta para describirlo, creo que enumeraría muchos puntos, pero demasiados por lo que la odio con todo mi ser.

—Yakkun hoy estás más maternal de lo normal— me dijo en tono burlón haciéndome enojar.

— ¡Cállate Kuroo! — le dije a punto de golpearle con el balón que tenía en las manos ya que estaba ayudando a los de primero en las recepciones.

—Que seas tan tsun-tsun también te hace lindo— dijo haciendo que un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas, ahh como me irrita, con fuerza le tire el balón aprovechando que estaba distraído para golpearle el rostro.

El balón choco en el rostro de Kuroo y lo hizo caer hacia atrás, vaya creo que me excedí un poco.

— ¡Kuroo! — grite corriendo hacia el peli negro que estaba riendo, ¿llorando? Una de las dos.

—Enserio que eres un pequeño gato con demasiada fuerza Yakkun— me dijo riendo sentándose con una mano en su nariz. —Por poco me rompes la nariz— dijo riendo todavía.

—Te lo mereces por idiota— le dije preocupado pero molesto dándole un pañuelo para que se limpiará la sangre que salía de su nariz y dejando salir un suspiro.

—Sabes que amas mi sentido del humor— me dijo agarrando una de mis mejillas para jalarla sin fuerza.

—Lo odio la mayoría del tiempo aunque cuando te burlas de Lev es divertido— dije sonriendo divertido.

— ¡Yaku-san! — dijo Lev con un puchero en su rostro mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Lev tu eres un objetivo muy fácil de molestar no es nuestra culpa que lo seas— dijo burlón el peli negro, haciendo que me riera junto a él mientras Lev hacía pucheros y nos reclamaba.

Su sentido del humor a veces no era malo, aunque casi siempre lo era, algo pesado para las personas pero a veces lo amaba porque decía bromas muy buenas de vez en cuando.

 **3\. Que sea cariñoso en exceso.**

Estábamos en la habitación de Kuroo junto con Kenma, el equipo sabe sobre nuestra relación por lo cual Kenma no se sorprendía de vernos sentados en el suelo con Kuroo abrazándome de la cintura, y yo en medio de las piernas de Kuroo apoyando mi cabeza en el pecho de este.

—Está haciendo demasiado calor como para que estemos de este modo— le dije tratando de alejarme pero los brazos que me tenían rodeado no me dejaron.

—Yo quiero compartir calor contigo hoy Yakkun— me susurro en el oído haciéndome estremecer y le di un pequeño golpe en las costillas pues me acercó más a él.

—Creo que debería de irme— dijo Kenma suspirando al vernos tan "cariñosos".

—Pero aún no te hemos explicado bien el tema— le dijo Kuroo ignorando que aún forcejeaba por liberarme.

—Creo que necesitan privacidad por el momento, vuelvo en un rato— dijo directo haciéndome sonrojar hasta las orejas y lo vi salir como si nada tomando sus cosas.

—Mira lo que has hecho Kuroo idiota— dije dándole un codazo nuevamente.

—No creo haber hecho nada malo además~ ahora tenemos la casa para nosotros solos— me susurro mientras comenzaba a besar mi nuca haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Rayos no podía molestarme tanto porque fuera tan cariñoso.

—Algún día no dejaré que te salgas con la tuya, idiota— dije logrando zafarme para voltearme y abrazarle del cuello besándole los labios sintiendo la sonrisa que hacía Kuroo, no necesitaba verlo sabía que sonreía con satisfacción por lograr lo que quería.

Odiaba que se pusiera empalagoso cuando él lo desea, pero también lo amaba porque me hacía sentir especial y querido cuando lo hacía, siempre era cariñoso conmigo y sin importar con quien estuviéramos.

 **4\. Sus malditos celos.**

Estaba soleado y ya habíamos dado por finalizado el entrenamiento y yo estaba ayudando a Lev a recoger todo ya que éramos los encargados de esa tarea por hoy.

—Yaku-san ¿le parece que vayamos por un helado luego de terminar? —me pregunto entusiasmado mientras guardábamos las ultimas cosas en el almacén.

—No veo porque n-…— iba a terminar la frase pero sentí como alguien me cargaba en su hombro, si era Kuroo el que había hecho eso. —Kuroo ¡idiota! ¡Bájame! — le dije en tono serio pataleando.

—Lo siento Lev pero Yakkun viene conmigo— le dijo con una sonrisa algo aterradora asustando a Lev.

Esto me desesperaba siempre que alguien me invitaba a salir Kuroo venía y hacía esto o me llevaba arrastrado lejos, nunca me dejaba tan siquiera responderle a la persona que me invitaba.

— ¡Maldición Kuroo! ¡Bájame! — le dije molesto y sentí como este me bajaba para mirarme a los ojos, tenía el ceño fruncido y un leve puchero en sus labios.

—Ya estás abajo—me dijo en tono serio sin desviar la mirada.

—Enserio que eres un gran idiota— le dije tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y lo jale hacia abajo para besarle los labios con una sonrisa, sus celos podrían no ser los mejores pero eran tiernos también, pues no podía hacer fácilmente sonrojar a Kuroo y cuando estaba celoso lo lograba con rapidez. —Tus celos pueden llegar a ser tiernos de vez en cuando— le dije sonriendo al separarme viendo como Kuroo desviaba la mirada avergonzado.

 **5\. Que sepa mis zonas erógenas.**

—Kuroo, ya deja de molestar— le dije tratando de separarme de él aunque mi cuerpo comenzaba a fallar ante mis pensamientos y dejándose llevar por las caricias y besos de Kuroo.

—Sabes que te gusta lo que hago— me susurró en el oído haciéndome estremecer mientras acariciaba mi espalda con lentitud y mordía con suavidad mi lóbulo de la oreja.

—Ahh… — y me deje llevar ante el placer de Kuroo mordiendo, besando y tocando cada parte erógena que tenía en mi cuerpo, haciendo lo que deseara con mi cuerpo.

Lo detestaba, Kuroo sabía dónde tocar y besar para hacerme enloquecer sin importar donde estábamos, solamente quedábamos solos y mi cuerpo se dejaba llevar ante las caricias y besos que Kuroo repartía en él.

—Te odio— le dije avergonzado con mi rostro oculto en el pecho de Kuroo el cual sonreía feliz.

—Eres tan lindo cuando te avergüenzas de este modo— me dijo acariciando suavemente mi cuello y hombros para lograr estremecerme.

—Por tu culpa mañana no caminaré bien— le dije molesto sin levantar mi rostro y pellizcando el estómago de Kuroo con una de mis manos.

—Eso duele Yakkun— dijo en tono divertido, me irritaba que fuera tan despreocupado y se saliera con la suya, como lograr que hiciéramos el amor en un día de semana mientras estudiábamos para los exámenes, lo odiaba pero también amaba que supiera donde tocarme para hundirme en el placer junto a él.

 **6\. Sus caprichos.**

—Que no— le dije claramente molesto ante lo que me pedía.

—Que si— dijo el nuevamente tratando de abrazarme lo cual evadí sin dificultad.

— ¡Maldición Kuroo! ¡Estoy ocupado iremos luego! — dije con clara molestia dejando salir un suspiro.

—Yo quiero ir ahorita— dijo encaprichado apresándome en sus brazos en un abrazo en mi cintura.

—Sabes, me rindo vamos por tu maldito helado— dije resignado dejando salir un suspiro sintiendo como era soltado por Kuroo y me tomaba la mano para salir de la casa.

Ese día quería estudiar pero Kuroo llego a mi casa, sin decirme que llegaría, y como es verano hacía calor, se le antojo un helado y salir a caminar, ya que lo ignoraba al estar concentrado en mis libros, pero como siempre termino cediendo a sus caprichos, aunque la mayoría de veces es bueno. Me ayuda con el estrés el salir junto a él a divertirnos un poco y vaya que Kuroo me ayudo con varias dudas cuando llegamos a casa a repasar un poco más. Sus caprichos no eran tan malos.

 **7\. Que me diga lindo.**

Kuroo y yo teníamos que ordenar la sala del club antes que llegarán los demás, no sé cómo fue que me convenció de ayudarle, ya que es el trabajo del capitán, no del líbero. Estaba algo irritado y note que Kuroo sonrió, ¿malvado? Tal vez, no sé cómo explicarlo pero no me agrado su sonrisa.

— ¿Qué quieres decirme? Esa sonrisa no me agrada— dije con claro tono de molestia.

—Eres tan lindo cuando estás tan enojado— me dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¿Qué demonios dijiste? — pregunte con un leve tic en mi ojo izquierdo tomando uno de los balones en mis manos.

—Que eres lindo cuando te enojas~ eres lindo cuando estás feliz, eres lindo cuando te sonrojas~ eres…— no termino porque le tire el balón pero desgraciadamente lo esquivó y se acercó hacia mi acorralándome en una pared.

— ¡Cállate idiota! — le dije avergonzado desviando la mirada buscando huir y luego buscando pegarle para que me dejará en paz.

—Yakkun~ todo en ti es lindo~ — dijo sonriendo emocionado y me beso los labios mientras con sus manos tomaba las mías y entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos.

—Que no soy lindo— le dije con la respiración agitada apretando el agarre en nuestras manos y mirando hacia abajo.

—Eres tan lindo cuando te pones dere-dere— escuche decir y realmente si no estuviera tan avergonzado lo hubiera pateado lejos, de verdad que es un gran idiota.

Pero en mi rostro se dibujó una sonrisa, me gustaba también que me dijera lindo, para Kuroo no cualquier persona era "linda" me sentía algo honrado de que me llamará lindo pero me sentía avergonzado, por eso lo odiaba, que pudiera avergonzarme con tan solo una palabra.

 **8\. Que sea detallista.**

Creo que todos y todas agradecerían tener una pareja detallista, pero a veces Kuroo era demasiado estúpido que sus detalles no eran los mejores.

—Yakkun compre algo que es parecido a ti~ y te lo quiero regalar— me dijo mientras entraba a mi casa, íbamos a salir a una cita hoy por lo cual llego a traerme.

— ¿Qué me compraste Kuroo? — pregunte con curiosidad, y a la vez temor, quien sabe que podría comprarme Kuroo.

—Cierra los ojos—me dijo en tono juguetón.

—Está bien— le obedecí y extendí mis manos para recibir el "regalo" de Kuroo.

—Aquí tienes, abre los ojos— me dijo luego de poner un objeto suave y esponjado en mis manos, abrí mis ojos lentamente y mis mejillas se sonrojaron de un color carmesí.

—Yo no me parezco a este gato de peluche, Kuroo— le dije avergonzado desviando la mirada pero con una sonrisa feliz en mi rostro.

—Claro no es igual a ti porque tú eres más lindo— me dijo besándome una mejilla haciendo que mis orejas también se tornaran rojas y me dirigí a mi habitación a dejar el peluche en mi cama, tome mi celular y nos fuimos tomados de las manos.

Caminamos con tranquilidad hacia la estación de trenes y nos subimos para ir a comer, era hora de almuerzo y la verdad tenía hambre, cuando íbamos caminando Kuroo no soltó mi mano en ningún momento y mis mejillas todavía estaban rojas.

—Bien vamos a comer— me dijo entusiasmado y mire el restaurante de comidas especializadas en pescado, mi rostro claramente no era de felicidad, ahí estaba la parte de la estupidez de Kuroo. Donde odiaba que fuera detallista, al parecer eso le afectaba el cerebro.

—Me voy— dije soltándome del agarre caminando molesto, enserio que quería matar en estos momentos a Kuroo, él sabe perfectamente que no me gusta el pescado, no sé si de verdad es tan idiota o le gusta verme irritado.

— ¡Yakkun! ¡Espera! — me dijo siguiéndome mientras reía un poco, ahh ese maldito solo quería verme molesto.

— ¡Eres un idiota! — le dije encarándolo y le di un golpe en el estómago para irme furioso.

— ¡Yakkun espera, no lo hice a propósito! — me dijo mientras se agarraba el estómago y tenía cerrado uno de sus ojos.

Si Kuroo era detallista, siempre pero siempre hacía una estupidez luego, ya no sabía si solo le gustaba verme molesto o tal vez si su cerebro a veces le fallaba, ignore a Kuroo mientras me alcanzaba y como este trataba de llamar mi atención, esta no se la perdonaba, al menos no por un buen tiempo.

 **9\. Que sea tan posesivo.**

Nekoma y Karasuno estábamos en un partido de práctica que habían acordado nuestros entrenadores, era un partido muy reñido, por algo eran nuestros rivales, se nos indicó que tomáramos un tiempo de descanso, Sugawara se me acercó, es un chico muy agradable además que entiende que es tener unos compañeros de equipo problemáticos.

—Morisuke-kun hace tiempo que no nos veíamos— me dijo sentándose a la par mía.

—Tienes razón Sugawara-kun— le dije con una sonrisa feliz.

Comenzamos a hablar alegremente pero a lo lejos sentía una mirada, para nada disimulada, dirigida a Sugawara que le indicaba que muriera a mi parecer, y si esa mirada era de Kuroo. Deje salir un suspiro sin que Sugawara se diera cuenta pues me contaba feliz como luchaba con los de primer año en Karasuno.

—Bueno te entiendo Lev también me provoca dolores de cabeza, los demás no tanto— dije riendo un poco.

—Nos comprendemos bien— me dijo riendo conmigo de forma divertida.

Mientras reíamos no me di cuenta que Kuroo se acercó a mí y Sugawara, y sin previo aviso para mi persona sentí como una mano giraba mi rostro hacia un lado y sentí unos suaves y húmedos labios sobre los míos, obligando que abriera mis ojos, los cuales había cerrado por la risa encontrándome con el rostro de Kuroo que tenía fija su mirada hacia Sugawara y voltee mi vista un poco mirando nervioso a Sugawara que no sabía qué hacer en ese preciso momento.

— ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces Kuroo?! — le dije al empujarlo para librarme del beso respirando agitado y con mis mejillas sonrojadas.

—Solo marco mi territorio~ — dijo en un tono serio pero a la ve sonriendo algo aterrador a mi gusto asustando a los presentes.

Este idiota de Kuroo a veces se pasaba con ser tan posesivo, a veces era bueno, como cuando las chicas me acosan, porque les parezco "lindo" pero en este tipo de situaciones lo odiaba, le di un golpe y lo empuje ya que este estaba hincado cayo sentado en el suelo de madera, me disculpe con Sugawara y hui siendo perseguido por Kuroo pidiéndome disculpas que al tono que utilizaba no eran de verdad.

 **10\. Que sea tan idiota.**

Bueno en este punto creo que no pararía de enumerar las tantas idioteces que ha hecho Kuroo desde que lo conocí, y se volvió más idiota desde comenzamos a salir, recuerdo cuando se me confeso fue un total desastre pero al mismo tiempo fue muy tierno.

 _Flash Back_

 _Era un día algo frío, pero sin llegar a ser completamente frío, caminaba tranquilo al colegio, estábamos en primavera, pero aún se sentía el frío del invierno, los arboles de sakura estaban comenzando a florecer, es una de las épocas más esperada para cualquiera que estuviera enamorado. Si no fuera tan cobarde, me confesaría a Kuroo, bueno no pensé enamorarme de él en primer lugar, ya que tenemos tantas diferencias pero su sonrisa me cautivo y no digamos su amabilidad._

 _—Creo que debí traer mi bufanda— me dije a mi mismo temblando un poco pero sentí como algo cálido cubría mi cuello cuando voltee a ver hacia atrás estaba Kuroo sonriéndome tranquilo._

 _—Yakkun deberías cuidarte más del frío— me dijo y note como terminaba de colocar una bufanda de color rojo sobre mi cuello abrigándome del frío._

 _—Esto es tuyo Kuroo además te podrías resfriar no puedo…— iba a decirle que no podía aceptarla pero este me interrumpió._

 _—No aceptaré que me digas que no puedes tenerla, me la devuelves al finalizar el día— me dijo para caminar dejándome con el rostro sonrojado y apretando la suave y cálida prenda en mi cuello._

 _—Idiota— susurre a mí mismo sonrojado caminando hacia mi salón con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro._

 _Me sentía algo ansioso, quería que las clases terminarán pronto para ver a Kuroo de nuevo, cuando fuimos al entrenamiento note como Kuroo de vez en cuando me miraba pero cuando volteaba a verlo giraba la mirada, ¿Qué le pasará ahora?, Kuroo puede ser extraño a veces, mire como hablaba con Kenma mientras yo les enseñaba a los de primero a realizar mejor sus recepciones ya que estos me insistían en enseñarles._

 _— ¿Lo harás hoy? — hablo Kenma a Kuroo que estaban practicando un poco los remates en el otro lado de la cancha._

 _—Claro que sí, tengo una excusa para que me vea después de clases— dijo rematando con confianza._

 _—Te deseo suerte— dijo con una sonrisa el peli negro menor._

 _—Gracias— le sonrió el mayor con sinceridad._

 _Mi corazón latía con fuerza y hacía que mi pecho doliera al ver tan juntos y felices a Kuroo y Kenma, la verdad sentía celos pero no era nadie para reclamar nada, apreté mis labios y seguí indicándole a los de primero como hacer buenas recepciones. Al terminar el entrenamiento tome mis cosas, y al ver a Kuroo en la entrada camine hacia él con paso tranquilo, y cuando iba a entregarle la bufanda me sugirió que camináramos un rato hasta que llegamos a los árboles de cerezo que dejaban caer los pétalos de las flores con una suave brisa._

 _—Kuroo ¿Por qué me haces caminar con la bufanda en mano aún? — pregunte algo confundido y levemente molesto porque no me aceptaba la bufanda cuando él era quien dijo que se la diera al terminar el día._

 _—Quiero que mires en el extremo de la bufanda hay un pequeño bolsillo— dijo algo nervioso desviando la mirada de mí._

 _Obedecí la petición de Kuroo y abrí el pequeño bolsillo en la bufanda, vaya no lo había notado, al encontrar ahí un papel lo saque y mire que Kuroo me indicaba que lo abriera yo con curiosidad y algo de confusión todavía abrí el papel y lo que leí me hizo reír._

 _—De verdad que eres un idiota muy tierno— le dije riendo un poco mientras miraba como Kuroo me miraba algo indignado._

 _—Fue una pregunta sería Yakkun— dijo suspirando un poco._

 _—Por como lo preguntas es que me causa gracia idiota— dije secando unas lágrimas que amenazaban a salir de mis ojos por la risa._

 _—Quise ser original— dijo algo avergonzado._

 _—Sí que lo fuiste, pero acepto— le dije sonriendo sincero con un fuerte rubor en mis mejillas._

 _Al parecer mi respuesta no se la esperaba, se lanzó a mí y me abrazo con fuerza que casi caímos al suelo, correspondí el abrazo tan cálido que compartíamos y Kuroo acaricio una de mis mejillas para luego bajar su rostro para unir nuestros labios en un beso inocente y tierno demostrando nuestros sentimientos por el otro mientras los pétalos de las flores no dejaban de caer, estando en nuestro mundo sin importarnos todo lo demás._

 _Lo que nunca iba a olvidar es la nota en la bufanda, era tan idiota pero tierna, en la nota decía:_ _ **"**_ ** _Hola, tengo un vacío en mi corazón donde cabes tú perfectamente. ¿Aceptarías llenar el vacío de mi corazón?"_** _. Al día siguiente esperando a Kuroo en la entrada mire que venía algo decaído y con la nariz algo rojiza, vaya que si pesco un resfriado como le había dicho, era un completo idiota pero un idiota muy tierno al cuál amaba con todo mi corazón._

 _Fin Flash Back_

—Hey Kuroo ¿recuerdas cuando te me confesaste? — le pregunte para molestarlo un rato mientras le acariciaba la cabeza ya que Kuroo estaba con la cabeza en mis piernas mientras yo estaba sentado viendo una película.

— ¿Tenemos que recordar eso? — me dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Fue estúpidamente tierno para mí— dije riendo un poco divertido.

—Tú solamente me quieres avergonzar Yakkun— me dijo atrayendo con sus manos mi rostro hacia abajo para besarme los labios mordiéndome el labio inferior en venganza.

—Eres un idiota ¿lo sabes? — le dije al separarnos del beso mirándole a los ojos mientras sonreía levemente sonrojado.

—Pero soy tu idiota— me respondió con una sonrisa juguetona mientras nos volvíamos a besar con ternura y suavidad.

Si Kuroo supiera que aún conservo la nota de su confesión junto con la bufanda como uno de mis mayores tesoros junto a todos los regalos que él me da casi a diario, regalos pequeños pero muy valiosos para mí creo que le daría un ataque, Kuroo podría tener muchos defectos pero yo lo amo tal y como es. Amo a mi lindo idiota.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer~. Espero que haya sido de su agrado~**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
